blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Series 3 (Doctor Who)
Series 3 'of ''Doctor Who ''was preceded by the 2006 Christmas Special, ''The Runaway Bride, ''opened with ''Smith and Jones on 31 March 2007 and concluded with Last of the Time Lords ''on 30 June 2007. It featured David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor, Freema Agyeman as Martha Jones and John Barrowman as Jack Harkness. Cast Main * The Doctor - David Tennant * Martha Jones - Freema Agyeman * Jack Harkness - John Barrowman * Donna Noble - Catherine Tate Supporting * Sylvia Noble – Jacqueline King * Nerys – Krystal Archer * Francine Jones - Adjoa Andoh * Tish Jones - Gugu Mbatha-Raw * Leo Jones - Reggie Yates * Clive Jones - Trevor Laird * Oliver Morgenstern — Ben Righton * Judoon — Nicholas Briggs * Elizabeth I - Angela Pleasence * Novice Hame — Anna Hope * Face of Boe — Struan Rodger * Daleks - Barnaby Edwards, Nicholas Pegg, Anthony Spargo, David Hankinson (operators)/Nicholas Briggs (voice) * Dalek Sec - Nicholas Briggs, Eric Loren * The Master - Derek Jacobi, John Simm * Lucy Saxon - Alexandra Moen * Trinity Wells - Lachele Carl * Empress of the Racnoss – Sarah Parish * Florence Finnegan - Anne Reid * William Shakespeare - Dean Lennox Kelly * Lilith - Christina Cole * Thomas Kincade Brannigan - Ardal O'Hanlon * Richard Lazarus - Mark Gatiss * Kathryn McDonnell - Michelle Collins * Joan Redfern - Jessica Hynes * Mother of Mine - Rebekah Staton * Tim Latimer - Thomas Sangster * Son of Mine - Harry Lloyd * Father of Mine - Gerard Horan * Sally Sparrow - Carey Mulligan * Chantho - Chipo Chung Televised Episodes Christmas Special (2006) Main Series (2007) Production Crew Writers ''To be added Directors To be added Producers To be added Actors To be added Filming To be added Myths To be added Stories set before this season * To be added Stories set during this season * To be added Ratings * Average: 7.68 million * Highest: 8.71 million (Smith and Jones) * Lowest: 6.62 million (Blink) Note: 'Highest' and 'Lowest' ratings are only applicable to the main series, discounting the Christmas Special. External Links * Official ''The Runaway Bride page on Doctor Who '''Website * Official ''Smith and Jones page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Shakespeare Code page on Doctor Who Website * Official Gridlock page on Doctor Who Website * Official Daleks in Manhattan page on Doctor Who Website * Official Evolution of the Daleks page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Lazarus Experiment page on Doctor Who Website * Official 42 page on Doctor Who Website * Official Human Nature page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Family of Blood page on Doctor Who Website * Official Blink page on Doctor Who Website * Official Utopia page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Sound of Drums page on Doctor Who Website * Official Last of the Time Lords page on Doctor Who Website Category:Doctor Who Series Category:Tenth Doctor Series